Tardes de Pereza
by Kirtash's Proterra
Summary: En resumen: ¿Qué harías vosotros para conseguir que el hombre más vago del planeta haga su trabajo? Tal vez esto es lo que haría Nanao-chan, je.


**_Tardes de Pereza_**

El calor del mediodía golpeaba de lleno su cuerpo, recostado con suma pereza en un tejado del _Seretei_. Pereza… le costaba abrir los ojos, aún sabiendo que le estaban llamando, solo quería descansar, pero la llamada seguía insistentemente… era inútil que se moviera, al fin y al cabo, cuando tenía días así, nada lograba arrancarle de la apatía. Solo quería cerrar los ojos otro ratito más… en eso consistían sus días de pecado. Aquella voz parecía no cansarse, aunque acompañase sus argumentos con algunos golpes contundentes, ya estaba acostumbrado al frío impacto de los libros.

No iba a despertarse, hoy no… permanecería en su letargo resguardando sus ojos del sol con su sombrero. Sin embargo, aquella vez algo iba a ser distinto.

De pronto notó algo cálido apoyarse en su pecho, algo pequeño y delicado que parecía delinear sus músculos en una caricia muy placentera, y después… un leve contacto en su mejilla, aquela vez no había duda, había sido un beso. Entreabrió los ojos para ver como su Nanao-chan se hallaba muy cerca de él mirándolo con candidez. Trató de hacerse el dormido para ser atendido por más de esas caricias furtivas, pero no pudo, porque Nanao se había acercado aún más y con descaro paso la lengua por su mejilla, lamiendo la piel áspera hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios dónde depositó un beso sensual y rápido.

Se levantó rápidamente al sentir el calor de la mujer separándose, abriendo los ojos con presteza, para ver a la diosa que había dejado ese dulce sabor en sus labios, y cuando la vio… la contundente portada de un libro se estampó contra su rostro con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.

-Nanao-chan…- murmuró el tapando sus sangrantes narices.

-¡¡Más le vale levantarse y hacer su trabajo, porque es SU trabajo y no pienso hacerlo yo como siempre!!- gritó ella como si nada hubiera pasado, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Siempre tan cruel, dulce Nanao-chan.

Se levantó desterrando la pereza de su cuerpo, porque tal vez otro pecado había ocupado su lugar mientras la seguía con fingida sumisión sin apartar sus ojos de las curvas de su teniente. Su rostro se tintó con una sonrisa que quedaba oculta por su peculiar sombrero.

Al llegar a la oficina del 8º escuadrón, el capitán se sentó en su escritorio con una montaña de papeles encima, pero entre estos veía a su teniente sentada en la mesa contigua, con su pelo azabache recogido dejando ver un cuello que parecía tan apetitoso…

-¡¡Nanao-chan!!- gritó él con tono jocoso.- ¡Necesito el informe ese que tienes en tu mesa!

Ella sorprendida le miró sin creerse que estuviese realmente haciendo su trabajo y se apresuró a llevarle el informe sobre la seguridad de sus terrenos. Pero cuando llegó, él la atrajo hacia si sentándola sobre sus rodillas y besó su cuello con absoluta entrega, probando un sabor aún mejor del que recordaba.

-¡¡¡Kyoraku-taicho!!!- gritó ella al notar que sus manos acariciaban su espalda con torturante lentitud.

Cuando él besó sus labios toda súplica quedó acallada en su boca, varonil y excitante. Se enredaron en un baile lleno de lujuria que los llevó a la locura de tenerse por un segundo.

Horas después él la miraba, dormida sobre su escritorio, con todos los papeles esparcidos a su alrededor, desnuda y apenas tapada con la bata que él mismo le había puesto. Él la miraba desde el escritorio de la teniente, dónde rellenaba de forma autómata los informes levantando cada poco la vista para observar su rostro relajado y tranquilo y con una sonrisa tenue que nunca lucía habitualmente que a él le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto.

No podía evitar pensar que si esa era la alternativa a sus días de interminable pereza, el nuevo pecado no estaba tan mal…

La teniente que respiraba pausadamente, sentía su cuerpo cansado y solo quería dormir, pero aún así una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al pensar que si ese era el precio para que su capitán hiciera su trabajo no estaba tan mal… Así que se giró levemente para poder observar mejor a su capitán trabajando y recordando el bienestar de su cuerpo volvió a sonreír…


End file.
